crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
Many different vehicles exist in the ''Crysis'' series. Land vehicles Truck The generic consumer pickup truck is common on the island and comes in many colors, including black, red, blue, and a black-and-white striped police version. Because they are civilian vehicles, they have no weapons and are very weak. They cannot even be purchased in multiplayer, though pickup trucks can be found scattered across some maps. Light vehicle A variant of the jeep found only in multiplayer, the light vehicle is a four-seater jeep with no turret (though the turrent slot exists for unknown reasons). Light vehicles can be purchased for free at any war factory. They can also be found parked by the dozen at bases, bunkers, and other locations. Light and heavy vehicles have a major weakness, an exposed fuel tank on the rear that will cause the jeep to violently explode when shot several times. Heavy vehicle Known simply as a jeep in singleplayer, the heavy vehicle is a four-seater jeep with a turret. Four players can ride in the heavy vehicle while a fifth mans the turret. Heavy vehicles can be purchased at a war factory. They are extremely common in singleplayer. Light and heavy vehicles have a major weakness, an exposed fuel tank on the rear that will cause the jeep to violently explode when shot several times. AAA The anti-aircraft artillery vehicle, or AAA, can be used, but not driven, in certain singleplayer missions. Mobile versions can be purchased at war factories and used in multiplayer, but they shoot slowly and may not be useful against helicopters and VTOLs. A glitch in the original build of the game caused AAAs to explode when they fired their weapons; this glitch was fixed with a patch. Reinforcement truck A truck with a large open (singeplayer) or covered (multiplayer) rear end that can seat eight players, along with a driver, passenger, and turret gunner. Reinforcement trucks are common in singleplayer, and act as mobile bunker spawn points in multiplayer, where they can be purchased at a war factory. Players can purchase weapons and ammo at a reinforcement truck like a normal bunker. Like light and heavy vehicles, reinforcement trucks have an exposed fuel tank on the back of the cab that will make the entire truck explode when hit with bullets. ICV An Infantry Combat Vehicle, can be purchased at a war factory. They seat six players and a driver/gunner. The ICV is a small tank with a large inside area for transporting troops. It can fire both cannons and missiles. ASV The Armored Scout Vehicle, or ASV, is exclusive to Crysis Warhead and can be purchased at a war factory. Two different kinds exist: the anti-vehicle, which has a powerful single-shot explosive turret and is available in both singleplayer and multiplayer, and the anti-infantry, which features a machine gun turret and is only available in singleplayer. Light tank The light tank is used by North Korea in singleplayer and can be bought at a war factory in multiplayer. Light tanks seat a driver with control of the tank's missiles, and a gunner who controls the machine gun turret. Battle tank The battle tank is used by the United States in singleplayer and can be bought at a war factory in multiplayer. Battle tanks are bigger and more heavily armored than light tanks. They seat a driver with control of the tank's missiles, and a gunner who controls the machine gun turret. Amphibious APC A special Armored Personnel Carrier exclusive to players who pre-ordered the original game or purchased the limited edition of the game. The amphibious APC can drive on land or water, is purchased at a war factory, and features all the strengths and weaknesses of the APC. The amphibious APC is available to all players in Crysis Warhead. Gauss tank The multiplayer-only gauss tank is bought at a war factory and is exactly the same as a battle tank with the exception of its turret, which is a mounted gauss rifle instead of a machine gun. Gauss tanks are more commonly used than other tanks. TAC tank The multiplayer-only TAC tank is purchased at a prototype factory at 100% charge. It resembles the battle tank, but features the ability to shoot small nuclear missiles. Along with the TAC cannon and singularity tank, the TAC tank is one of three weapons that can destroy the enemy's base. Heavy singularity tank The most expensive vehicle in the game, the multiplayer-only heavy singularity tank fires singularity missiles, or small black holes that completely destroy whatever they hit. Along with the TAC cannon and TAC tank, the singularity tank is one of three weapons that can destroy the enemy's base. Air vehicles Attack helicopter Attack helicopters that cannot be flown by the player appear frequently in singleplayer, where the only effective means of destroying them are missile launchers, AAAs, APCs, and ASVs, and tanks. In multiplayer, helicopters can be bought at an aviation factory but are less popular than VTOLs. Eight players, including two pilots and six passengers, can fly in a helicopter and can jump out with the use of a parachute. Helicopters feature missiles fired by the pilot and a machine gun controlled by the co-pilot. VTOL The vertical take off and landing aircraft, or VTOL, is a type of aircraft that can directly lift off the ground without moving down a runway for momentum. The VTOLs in Crysis are a fictional futuristic model that can be purchased at an aviation factory. Eight players, including two pilots and six passengers, can fly in a helicopter and can jump out with the use of a parachute. VTOLs feature missiles fired by the pilot and a machine gun controlled by the co-pilot. VTOLs are controversial online for their extreme speed and power, and many modded servers ban their use. VTOLs can only be flown in singleplayer in the poorly-received mission "Ascension". Alien gunship Alien gunships are Ceph vehicles. They are elongated transport and war machines that fly through the air and have a recognizable red glow and low humming noise. Gunships often drop alien soldiers into battle or attack human forces on the ground. Alien gunships can be destroyed by helicopters or by heavy weaponry. They first appear in Crysis 2. Sea vehicles Small boat Similar to the truck, the small boat is a civilian speedboat with no weapons or armor. Two players can ride in a small boat. Small boats can be bought for free at naval factories. Patrol boat Patrol boats are used by Koreans in early singleplayer missions. Four players--a driver, gunner, and two passengers--can ride in a patrol boat in multiplayer, where they can be bought at naval factories. Hovercraft Not strictly a sea vehicle, the hovercraft can only be used in the original game's multiplayer, but a well-received mission in Crysis Warhead's singleplayer, "Adapt or Perish," involves a hovercraft chase over the frozen ocean. Hovercrafts can be bought at naval factories. Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead